1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in collapsible fishing poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible fishing poles per se are of course known as are collapsible fishing poles with the line running through the hollow interior thereof. For example, those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,516; 2,808,676; and 3,862,509. The foregoing while showing these features do not disclose the improvements of the present invention whereby components are provided that are interchangeable or whereby the same components can be utilized to achieve different types of fishing, i.e., casting vs. non-casting, salmon vs. trout, and the like.